Alpha Adventures
by PsychicInu
Summary: A story of May, of course, the classic Pokemon trainer. Difference? She's a bit...strange, and so is Brendan in their Alpha/Omega adventure. ((Based off my actual reactions to playing the game))


Inu: well, here's a new story based on me talking to myself while playing Pokemon AlphaSapphire! I decided to go with the default names, y'know, Brendan and May? Yet they're still obviously my kind of characters!

~START~

I looked at my PokéNav as the video game like Professor Birch explained things. Today was the day I moved to Littleroot Town! It may be a small town, but I didn't mind much. The truck was a bit bumpy, mainly because Mom made me ride in the back of the moving trick. Suddenly, it stopped and the doors opened just as Professor Birch finished his speech. I sigh and stand up, trying to catch my balance from how bumpy it was. After I thought I was ready, I jumped out of the back only to see Mom come out of the house. "May! How was the ride? I'm sure it was rough being in the back of the moving truck," Mom smiled.

"Yeah, definitely..." I muttered. "Wait—how did you get here before me!? Why didn't I ride with you?" Mom only rolled her eyes to this.

"That doesn't matter, because we're here now! You have to see this house, you even get your own room this time!" Mom beamed, I nodded and followed her inside. "This Pokemon Moving Company thing is super helpful!" Two Machokes came to the door, and Mom gave them a thank you before they left. "Oh! May, Dad got you a new clock as a celebration, go to your room and see it!"

A clock? Seriously Dad? You could've gotten me nothing, but you got me a clock! What about a Pokemon? I am your daughter and you're a gym leader! Thoughts continued filling my head as I went to my room. I had my bed, my TV, my WiiU, desk, and...a giant Lapras doll!? Where did that come from!? Never mind that, I went to the clock and set it, giving a sigh. "Seriously Dad? Even now, you couldn't have gotten me a digital clock?"

"So, how's your room?" Mom asked, making me jump at her sudden appearance. "Did you make sure everything is on your desk?"

"Yeah, course I did." I shrugged, though she had already left. I went down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step. "Crap! Why can't we get escalators!?"

"May look! Dad might be on!" Mom called me over. Does she just ignore everything I say? Whatever, I went over to the TV and watched as the Petalburg Gym was shown.

"And that's the report live from Petalburg Gym!" The announcer...announced. "Stay tuned to see how the race of Zigzagoons went!" Wait...Zigzagoons? Didn't they run in a zigzag line!? I'm staying tuned! I wonder who won...and how.

"I think Dad was on but we missed it." Mom sighed, crossing her arms. "That reminds me, Dad's old friend lives here, next door actually! Go say hi, May!"

"But Mom! The Zigzagoon race!" I groaned.

"Go, now." Mom stated sternly. I groaned again before walking outside. The house next door wasn't that hard to find, I knocked and the door opened to reveal a woman.

"Oh, hello! Who might you be?" She asked.

"I'm May, the neighbor." I introduced myself. The woman smiled.

"We have a son about your age! He should be in his room, go say hi!" Arcaus, is everyone giving me things to do!? I went up the stairs, almost tripping AGAIN! Walking into a room, I saw a boy in a totally weird yet awesome hat.

"Okay, potions check! PokéDex check...I think I'm good...wait—where's my Pichu plushie!?" The boy exclaimed, turning to see me. "Gah! You didn't hear anything, did you?"

"Um...no." I lied, stifling a laugh. "I'm May, your neighbor."

"Oh yeah...Da—I mean Professor Birch—told me about you! I'm Brendan." Brendan smiled. "You're the Petalburg Gym leader's daughter? I swear you would've been a boy..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"Nothing, nothing!" Brendan exclaimed. "It's just...you are a gym leader's kid so I thought...n-never mind! New topic! Do you have a Pokemon?"

"No, do you?" I asked.

"Yeah actually." Brendan shrugged. "Y-Y'know, I could catch you a Pokemon if you wanted me to..." Wait, is he flirting with me? We just met! "Wait—I forgot! I was supposed to help the Professor with looking at Pokemon, some other time okay?"

"Can't you just...catch me a Pokemon while you're observing them?" I questioned, this kid is confusing.

"No, it doesn't work that way." Brendan stated. "Bye May!" He ran put of his room, leaving me there. "Ow! Stupid stairs!" Looks like we have something in common.

I left his house and looked over in the direction of the route connected to Littleroot. "Hey you! There's something going on over there! Go check!" Some random girl told me. I nodded and walked over to see a man getting chased by a Poochyena.

"You there! Get a Pokemon from my bag!" The man called quickly. I freaked put a little and grabbed the first Pokéball I saw, sending it out.

"Treeko!" The grass type exclaimed.

"Uh...Treeko, absorb!" I ordered. As I said it, the Pokemon listened! "Okay um...absorb again! And again!" This battle was kind of getting old to me, to was the same thing over and over again!

Absorb.

Tackle.

Absorb.

Tackle.

Absorb.

Growl...wait—what!? "Uh...tackle?"

Tackle. With that, Poochyena fainted. "Thank you so much!" The man smiled. "But here isn't a place to chat, let's go to my lab!"

I shrugged and followed. What else could get weird? I mean, unless I have to see Brendan again, he's weird. Whatever, I checked the time, an hour had already passed because of that stupid battle. Oh well...crap! I missed the Zigzagoon race!

~END~

Inu: okay, I've currently played to the first gym as of writing this but whatever. I'm stopping here cuz i feel like it.


End file.
